Naked Australia
|} "Naked Australia" 'is the first single from the upcoming first official international album and fourth studio album overall "DARREN!''" by "Darren Ross", It is also to be he's first official international single. The song was released June 29, 2010 on all digital download stores. The song was written by "Darren Ross" and produced by "The MightyBeatZ". The song was released on YouTube on July 16, 2010. The song reached #16 Most Viewed - Australia on July 18, 2010 on YouTube. January 2011, The song has been nominated for "The People Music Awards" for best "Dance-Electronic" song. The song was re-released on March 24, 2011 for Radio Airplay on worldwide radio stations. Recording and Writing The song was written in "Ulladulla" in December 2009, When "Darren" was on a beach and he was laying in the sand with a piece of paper and started looking at people and he had an idea which could be good for a song and wrote the ideas on the spot. March 2010, "Darren" remembered that he had a piece of paper with ideas for a song and he intended to try it out. While writing the song "Darren" wanted the song to be about "Australia" and he wanted it in a funny way. The song was oringally called "Nude Australia" and was hip-hop rap song and he heard it a couple of times and thought it wouldn't be sucessful. "The MightyBeatZ" came in again to re-record the whole song all over again and looked at a dance electropop beat. His son "DJMR" in group "The MightyBeatZ" and himself met to start recording the song. Artwork The single cover shows "Darren" walking on a road with his blue pillow case on his head. The cover was shot on June 4, 2010. Than it was released on June 17, 2010. Music Video Darren filmed the video on July 2, 2010 in Ulladulla on a beach. He also filmed extra clips on July 25, 2010 in country New South Wales. The music video premiered on August 7, 2010 on Darren's Official YouTube Page. Chart Performance The song charted on YouTube Most Viewed on July 16, 2010 at number #16, The next day the song reached #3 Most Viewed on YouTube making it his most viewed song yet. August 2, 2010, The song charted number #1 on the "DJMR" digital download store for most downloaded track on the "Euro Dance Chart". August 16, 2010, The song charted on the "Amazon MP3: Australia Singles Top 100" at number #48. Over August 2010, It has charted on "Juno Download", and "Discogs" at the Top 10. Promotion Darren's is planning to do an double promotion with "Naked Australia" and "Left Right". September 3, 2010, Darren released the first remix of "Naked Australia" on his YouTube, The remix was produced by "The MightyBeatZ". The song will global media promotion from October 2010. YouTube The song was released on YouTube on July 16, 2010. On July 17, 2010, Darren's already has over 300+ views in 15 hours making his fastest growing video ever. On July 18, 2010, "Naked Australia" reached #16 Most Viewed in Australia. The song has over 4,000+ views in one week. Making it one of his fastest growing songs ever. Currenty has over 30,000+ views as of August 27, 2010. Live Performances Darren performed the song for the first time on his current tour "The Darren Experience" on July 11, 2010. He will be performing again on July 31, 2010. It's always peformed on "DARREN!: The Tour". Tracklisting '''Digital Download - Single #"Naked Australia" — 3:36 Chart Release History Song Lyrics This Is Australia! That's Right The Place Called AUS The Place With The Big Rock In The Centre The Place With The Beaches The Nude, The Nude Beaches The Girls Which Wear No Panties Which Have Disco's In Sydney, Melbourne, Brisbane and Perth Nude Beaches Are Great Or Rivers Like The Murrey This Is Promoting Australia's Tourism We Love Australia That's Right Any Kiwi's There You Can Come Here Too Come New Zealanders To The Nude Beaches Boom Boom Boom, Bang (X5) That's Right Over You Came Boys And Girls To The Nude Beaches Go Around Be Natural Do Skinny Dippings Anywhere You Want Walk Nude In The Streets Or In Your House Or In The Park Or Go Shopping In The Nude That's Right In The Mall Everyone Flash Around Flash Around Flash Your Vagina Flash Your Private Parts To Anyone Oh That's Right Ah Haa (X3) Nude Australia Is The Place To Be These Days That's Right Even New Zealand Can Do A Bungee Jump Nude I'm A New Zealander Born On The Earth Into Aus New Zealand, That's Right New Zealand (X3) Pepi Papino He Is Chileian And He Lives In Ulladulla Ulladulla Nude Beaches Nude Beaches In Ulladulla That's Right Go Place To Go Nude In Australia Around The Town Ulladulla Main Street Nude Walk Naked in Melbourne, Adelaide, Perth, Darwin And Townville Kambah Pool In The ACT Where The Man Of The Man Can Rock In The Water Wah Woo Hah (X2) Water